1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication systems and in particular to scheduling and allocating resources for transmitting information signals in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Uplink (UL) Collaborative Spatial Division Multiple Access (SDMA) is one of the advanced features in broadband wireless communication systems, such as the mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), where two different single-antenna subscribers share the same time-frequency resources using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), transmitting independent data streams. Conventionally, any two users were randomly paired on a frame basis for the UL SDMA. Unfortunately, blind/random scheduling method results in system performance degradation, which means less system throughput or capacity.